Jumborg Ace (mecha)
is a fictional mecha created by Tsuburaya Productions, and the titular fighting robot of the 1973 Tokusatsu television series. Jumborg Ace is actually an airplane that can transform into a fighting robot, which is piloted by Naoki Tachibana. The year after his series, Jumborg Ace appeared in a Japanese/Thai coproduction, Jumborg Ace & Giant. History Young air delivery boy Naoki Tachibana is out to deliver a package for his grumpy boss Daisaku Banno, when his older brother Shin'ya (Toshiaki Amada), who commanded the defense force, PAT (Protective Attacking Team), was killed in an attack by a giant monster called King Jyglus (which was sent by the evil alien Anti Go-Ne of the Planet Groth). When PAT retaliates against a second attack by the monster, Naoki, in retaliation for his brother's death, suicidally tries to ram his air delivery Cessna into the monster, to their shock. When the monster downs the plane, Naoki and his plane are teleported into an energy world by an Ultraman-like alien from the Emerald Star. The Alien Emerald has instantly used his technology to completely modify the plane, as well as Naoki's wristwatch. He suddenly finds himself back in his cessna's cockpit in the real world, but he hears the Alien Emeralds' voice, telling him to activate his wristwatch, and upon shouting the command "Jum-Fight!", his jet transforms into the giant cyborg, Jumborg Ace, with Naoki, in a VR movement-control suit, piloting the robot from inside the head with his own physical movements. He fights with King Jyglas, eventually destroying the monster. But his battle against the Alien Groths has only just begun. Profile Stats *'Height': 40 m *'Weight': 30,000 t *'Flight Speed': Mach 11 *'Home World': Planet Emerald Techniques Jumborg Ace has a vast array of powers, including a sword coming from his stomach, missiles, and energy beams. He can cut enemies' heads off with a kick or change his body into a slicing machine. He can also transfer energy from his eyes if Jumborg 9 is out of power. *'Beam Emerald': Energy beam from the forehead, can kill a monster in one shot. *'Heading Killer': Plunges at the enemy with the Jum Cutter blade on his head which is made of Emerald Alloy. *'Hunting Flasher': Generic energy bullets from the hand. *'Golden Leather': Energy beam from the hand, more powerful than the Emerald Beam. *'Windmill-Deadly': A technique that rotated Jumborg into the air while he is covered in a prismatic aura. Slices opponents apart. *'Jum Saber': A red sword ejected out of the pocket in the stomach. *'Jum Knife': A sai blade taken out of the Jum pocket. *'Jum Cannon': A missile taken out of Jum pocket. *'Jum Shower': Extinguishing liquid from the fingertips. *'Jum Flash': A flash of light from the chest, used to escape an execution squad. *'Leather Buckle': Energy Beam emitted from the Energy Lamp on the Belt *'Flasher Love': Heat Rays emitted from the eyes. *'Hand Operating Slicer': Continuous shuriken shaped light bullets. *'Emerald Hurricane': A vortex beam to separate an Alien from whatever it is possessing. *'Sans Flasher': Heat ray using solar radiation. *'Hurricane Screw': Jumps and rotates the body while deadly energy rays are emitted from the hands. *'Teleport Beam': Naoki can be transported from the cockpit via beams from the eyes. Jum Saber.png|Jum Saber Giphy-2.gif|Beam Emerald In Popular Culture is a robotic version of the original Wettle King that Keroro Platoons (save Giroro and Dororo) created to enact their revenge on Natsumi. This robotic counterpart resembles Ace Robot and Jumborg Ace himself, to the point of transforming from a small plane, Keroro became his motion pilot in a similar cockpit from Jumborg Ace's and shouting "Wettle Fight!". Gallery JNBOT_ANTMY.png Jumborg_Ace_I.png Jumborg_A.png Jmbrg Ac I.png Jumborg-Ace-1.jpg Jumborg_Stand.jpg Jumborg-Ace-4.jpg Jumborg-Ace-5.jpg Jumborg Ace II.png Jumborg Ace v I.png Jumborg Ace poster.png Jumborg-Ace-2.jpg Jumborg vs King Zaigrasu.jpg Jumborg-Ace-3.jpg Jumborg_Cockpit.jpg|Naoki in control of Jumborg Ace Jumborg Ace detail.png Jumborg-Ace-6.jpg Naoki Tachibana Ace&9.jpg|Naoki Tachibana and his two robots Jumborg-Ace-7.jpg JUMBORG-GIANT_III.jpg|Jumborg Ace and Giant JUMBORG-GIANT.png Kaiju Funeral.png|Jumborg Ace helping other heroes lay 'dead suits' to rest. Trivia *Jean-Bot was created in homage to Jumborg Ace. See Also *Jumborg 9, his successor. *Jean-Bot, his Heisei Era Counterpart. Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Jumborg Ace